Mala suerte
by LittleFighter13
Summary: (OneShot) Después de todo, en su vida pasada Sakura no podía haber sido mala persona. Definitivamente no.


Hola bueno, como puse en mi perfil he vuelto, esta será mi nueva cuenta -la cual ruego no dejar tirada- ;-; publicaré algunos fics antiguos aquí, como también nuevos - como este- que se me ocurren en mis ratos de nada.

Sin más, espero que les guste esta idea de mi cabeza, ju, después de todo ¿Quien no ha tenido un mal día? - imaginarme a Sakura en esta situación, me da mucha risa-

**N/A: Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, no míos, sino SasuSaku ya serían padres juju**

** La historia transcurre en un universo alterno**

**A leer (: **

**¡Deje su review!**

* * *

**Mala Suerte**

Sakura Haruno estaba realmente harta.

Incluso eso se quedaba corto ante la exasperación de la pelirosa, era uno de esos puñeteros días en que te has levantado con el pie equivocado y absolutamente todo sale mal. ¡Y es que no recordaba un peor día a lo largo de sus 23 años! Suspiró para calmarse mientras golpeteaba la mesa distraídamente con los dedos.

_Pero ¿Qué podía tener a la alegre Sakura de tan mal humor? _

Simple

_**FlashBack**_

El despertador no sonó a la hora correcta –o probablemente lo hizo y ella lo ignoró, pero se negaba a aceptar la responsabilidad del hecho- arrebatándole preciosos minutos en la tina para tener así un digno Lunes. Como si fuera poco, hoy era uno de esos días en que el cabello no está a favor de verse siquiera normal.

Salió de casa dándose una última mirada en el espejo, sólo pudo pensar en un adjetivo que describiera su condición: Horrible

Caminó hasta el Starbucks que quedaba de paso al trabajo, era una tradición de inicio de semana desayunar con Ino allí – Ino, su mejor amiga y compañera de oficina- , al llegar divisó una fila enorme, y a muchos trabajadores atareados en entregar cafés y pastelillos, bufó, al menos al llegar Ino podrían escoger una segunda opción para su desayuno.

Sakura esperó por 40 minutos a la rubia, sin embargo…No apareció

Tomó su celular para marcar llamar a la cerda ¡Que se creía! ¡Dejándola abandonada en su tradicional Lunes!, fue entonces que notó la alerta de un mensaje, lo abrió y leyó mientras su cara se desfiguraba.

"_Frentona, he quedado a desayunar con Sai, bueno en realidad…Hemos despertado juntos y con un hambre continental. Recuerda que hoy es mi día libre, adiosito"_

¡Claro! Como no pensó que mientras ella tenía un Lunes condenado, su querida y fiel amiga, había tenido una espectacular sesión de sexo Dominical con Sai, su compañero de oficina, y que debido al gran ejercicio de la noche anterior – y probablemente madrugada- tenían un hambre gigantesca que ameritaba desayunar juntos.

¡Y a Sakura que se la tragara el infierno!

Miró con exasperación la fila y tras resignarse a que no avanzaría, salió del local para tomar un taxi, al menos llegaría puntual al trabajo.

* * *

Algo hoy estaba terriblemente mal, había permanecido atrapada por el tráfico más del tiempo legal, eso estaba segura, había entrado en la oficina corriendo alisando su falda y haciendo un vano intento por arreglar su cabello, cuando entró corriendo al ascensor y se dio un golpe fuerte contra algo.

- Hmp

¡Que les había hecho Sakura a los dioses! ¡Quizás en su vida pasada había sido una perra despiadada! Sólo así lograba explicar su mala suerte, de colisionar precisamente con él.

Sasuke Uchiha, era el playboy de la oficina, había llegado hace un año atrás para ser la mano derecha del jefe, Naruto, un hombre atractivo de piel bronceada, rubio y de unos sinceros ojos azul profundo y una personalidad adorable; Naruto era tierno, atento, alegre y educado

Todo lo contrario al Uchiha

Sasuke era mortal, atractivo como un dios griego, de ojos negros azabache y cabello del mismo color, pero con inusuales destellos de color azul, piel nívea y una sonrisa perfecta. Además poseía un físico de infarto. Sasuke se había robado la atención de todas las damas –y las no tan damas- de la oficina, había despertado las hormonas de muchas y había robado más de un corazón.

_Incluido el de Sakura_

Y es que sí, Sakura Haruno, la correcta secretaria, perfeccionista y estricta, se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre, a pesar de su fama de conquistador, a pesar de los rumores que decían que se había tirado a la mitad de la oficina –incluso a Karin, una pelirroja que no conservaba nada natural, salvo su ADN-, a pesar de su frívola personalidad, pues Sasuke no tenía amores, ¡Claro que no!, el poco tiempo que disponía libre no lo tenía para perderlo con aquellas cursilerías, o eso repetían todas las chicas que intentaban fallidamente, hacerlo caer en sus garras.

Así habían sido los doce meses que Sasuke llevaba en la oficina, Sakura conocía – gracias a la poca discreción del moreno y sus amantes- detalles de la personalidad y la vida del Uchiha. Era un hombre a quien le importaban mucho la responsabilidad, la lealtad y que como lema tenía: "El trabajo esta primero". Además, del simple hecho, que Sasuke no la notaba, ¡Por dios! ¡Ni siquiera conocía su nombre! Era invisible para él

Excepto hoy

Tras el choque, Sasuke la miro, sólo a ella, como nunca antes lo había hecho

- Y…Yo lo si..siento Sasuke-Kun

Sakura apenada hizo una pequeña reverencia, se sentía una estúpida. ¡Por primera vez él la notaba y ella lo abollaba en el ascensor!

- Hmp, molesta – Y sin más, Sasuke abandonó el ascensor en su piso

Ella se quedó ahí, quieta, con otra disculpa en la boca, resulta que ahora Sasuke la odiaba, suspiró y bajó los hombros derrotada.

Llegó a su oficina donde la esperaba Karin, con un montón de papeles

- Debes tenerlos listos para Sasuke-Kun en una hora, ¿Entendido?

Karin, era algo así como la secretaria _personal_ de Sasuke, por lo que su trabajo se resumía en llevarle el papeleo listo al moreno, servirle café y usar faldas extremadamente provocativas

- ¡Pero Karin! Son una gran cantidad de documentos, no podré terminarlo en una hora

La peliroja se encogió de hombros

- Pues empieza ahora

Dicho y hecho, salió de la oficina dejando a Sakura perpleja

- ¡_Zorra, maldita Karin, maldito Uchiha, maldita Ino, maldito Starbucks, maldito despertador!_

La muchacha ahogó un grito de pura frustración

Sakura Haruno estaba realmente harta

_**End FlashBack**_

Continuó golpeando la mesa distraídamente, gracias a la ayuda de Hinata, otra secretaria muy amable, quien mostraba claros intereses por Naruto – es decir, estaba en la misma platónica situación que Sakura- había podido terminar el papeleo en el plazo establecido por Karin

Sakura realmente no entendía cuál era el afán de Karin por hacerla quedar mal frente a Sasuke, siempre le encomendaba misiones casi imposibles, como si al fallar, para él fuera muy difícil despedir a la pelirosa

Se rió sarcásticamente de ella misma

* * *

El resto del día pasó con una tranquilidad inquietante, decidió no salir a almorzar pues estuvo tan molesta que estaba segura de no poder probar bocado, Hinata se había ido temprano, la mayoría de los trabajadores habían pedido el día libre – como su querida amiga Ino- y Karin no había vuelto a molestarla, por increíble que eso pareciese, aunque probablemente fue gracias a que la zanahoria parlante se había marchado hace ya una hora con quince minutos.

Sakura comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a casa, decidió pasar al lavabo para intentar hacer algo por su cabello, aunque fueran las últimas horas del día.

Recorrió los pasillos de la oficina en silencio, había prometido no usar más el ascensor ese día, no quería más incidentes, caminó en silencio, notando como quedaban apenas unas cinco personas en la oficina. Estaba por alcanzar la puerta, cuando algo la desconcertó.

Afuera, como para reírse de la leve mejoría de su buena suerte, había comenzado a llover

Sakura tuvo el impulso de jalarse los cabellos y comenzar a llorar, contó hasta 50 y respiró profundamente, no volvería a hacer alusión a la palabra suerte jamás, ¡Siempre salía perjudicada! Era como si las cosas mejoraran un ápice, y al destino le pareciera que eso no iba con ella, y ¡Pum! Una nueva catástrofe para recordarle que en lugar de llamarse Sakura, tendría que llevar por nombre Eugene –Sí, como el de Hey Arnold!, el chico cabeza de balón-

Miro hacia afuera con la cabeza en alto, ese era oficialmente el peor día de su vida, estaba convencida que el karma la estaba destruyendo gracias a la suma de malos actos que había cometido en sus vidas pasadas, quizás fue ladrona, asesina, una zorra despiadada, o todas las anteriores, pero algo muy malo tendría que haber hecho, de eso no había duda alguna.

Salió del edificio de U&U COMPANY, con la esperanza de encontrar un taxi vacío en la poblada calle, como era de esperar nada de eso ocurrió.

Estaba por echar a andar a pie, tarde o temprano tendría que llegar a su departamento, cuando notó que un coche, con vidrios blindados encendía el intermitente justo frente a ella

Parpadeo un par de veces, no reconocía el coche, así que comenzó a caminar

Dio un par de pasos y notó que el coche la seguía, aceleró el paso, lo que le faltaba a su día era ser raptada y violada por un desconocido para pedir una recompensa que jamás llegaría y finalmente, morir por no ser útil

El coche aceleró también, y tras la insistencia de Sakura por huir, comenzó a tocar el claxon

¡¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría al dueño de ese vehículo?!

La pelirosa estaba dispuesta a continuar con su camino, con la ropa más pesada gracias al a insistente lluvia, cuando una voz la llamó

- Sakura

Reconoció el timbre al instante, aun así, necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos

Se giró y lo vio

Sasuke Uchiha estaba justo detrás de ella, sosteniendo un paraguas que los cubría a ambos a la perfección. Ella se sonrojó al instante bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro. Y entonces lo notó…

Un poco más allá, estaba el coche que la había seguido instantes atrás, con las luces intermitentes encendidas

Sasuke siguió su mirada, y al verse descubierto como un niño pequeño, se sonrojó.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Sakura

- ¿Vamos? – Y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo

Sakura salió de su sorpresa para comenzar a seguirlo

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Se atrevió a preguntar la ojijade

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa que le llegó hasta los huesos

- Pues verás Sakura…- hizo una pausa – Resulta que no estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me atropelle en los ascensores. – El moreno no pudo evitar carcajearse ante la inminente expresión de disculpa que Sakura tenía grabada en el rostro.- y como si eso fuera poco, no estoy acostumbrado a pescar neumonía a causa de la misma persona.- Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento Sasuke-Kun! ¡N..No fue mi intención! ¡Yo te lo recompens…-

Sakura fue silenciada por un dedo del moreno

- Es por eso…Que ha pensado muy seriamente la forma en que pagarás tus pequeños deslices de hoy

Estaba frita, Sasuke la despidiría y ella se quedaría sin dinero para el alquiler, terminaría viviendo en la calle, o peor aún, con Ino y tendría que aguantar las visitas del sexópata de Sai.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

- Así que tendrás que cenar conmigo hoy, Sakura. Y probablemente, para siempre

La aludida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tendría que haber escuchado mal, era imposible que Sasuke la estuviera invitando – a su manera- a cenar, y es más, le estuviera insinuando que quería compartir con ella siempre. Sasuke, el rompecorazones, que no tenía tiempo para las relaciones, Sasuke, quien no sabía de su existencia, Sasuke el "cúbito de hielo" Uchiha. Tragó tanto aire como pudo, y miró a su acompañante esperando ver algún atisbo de burla en su expresión.

Nada de eso ocurrió

Sasuke le apretó cariñosamente la mano y comenzó a conducir

Sakura miró al moreno, mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y lanzaba un suspiro de ensoñación. Ese sería el inicio de algo grande, estaba segura

Después de todo, en su vida pasada Sakura no podía haber sido mala persona. Definitivamente no.

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba este OneShot, ojalá les haya gustado, sino perdónenme ;-;. Pero sólo necesitaba escribir algo ^^ y esto fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Deje su review :3**


End file.
